To Hide a Song
by RLS legacy
Summary: Come. Come see the events that ultimately led to the death of the Composer Brothers. (T for character death)


**Hello everyone! In all of , I couldn't find one story detailing the life of the sharps' brothers before death (In fact, as far as I can remember, they're not even in the character list) So I've been inspired a while to write such a story. So, I've got the keyboard, I've got my YouTube Favorites playing, Hope this turns out OK (Writer's block much?)**

* * *

_Performing live at the castle, all the way from Labrynna,_

_The Composer brothers!_

Flat skimmed wearily over the poster slapped onto a nearby tree as they passed in their wagon, accompanied by another wagon driven and rode by at least five more.

"I know what you're thinking, brother," Sharp sighed in the same mood, "And I can sympathize. I'd also like to just stay home, writing compositions, but," the elder composer sighed again, "Peer pressure these days..."

Flat looked over to his older brother and pulled out a piece of paper, "Not to mention this letter from none other than the princess, I don't know whether to feel honored or suspicious..." He murmured, causing his stout partner to chuckle.

"You think? That certainly is unexpected," Sharp speculated, rubbing his chin in thought, "Even in the regal balls, it was nearly impossible to catch a glimpse of her; so many darn couples..."

The driver, another escort, stopped the wagon and announced in his charming accent, "'Ere's the castle, governor, your public awaits"

Flat rolled his eyes as the brothers hopped off, "Thanks for reminding me."

The driver chortled at the composers' comment and offered a humorous rebuttal, one that Sharp couldn't resist laughing at as they walked over bridge and into the town. "At least _one_ of them's likable." He pointed out.

"If only his humor was contagious to the others as it is to us, all the other people are complete worry warts." Flat replied, referring to the other wagon of escorts, who were now getting off the transport themselves.

Sharp sniffed the city air, "Ah, the life of a celebrity!" He said with dry humor.

Flat pulled out his pocket-watch and, after a moment, his eyes widened and he took off at a rapid pace.

Sharp, confused at his brother's actions, took out his own watch, and dashed off as well.

* * *

Nervously tapping his foot, a man stood near rear door of the theatre. Out of the pocket of his gray dress shirt, he drew a pocket-watch and took in the time.

_Ten past... _He thought, _Hope they aren't having trouble._

He was just about to ask one of the guards if they had seen his company, when a voice reached his pointed ears.

"Barnabas! We're sorry for the hold up!"

Barnabas turned just in time to see two gentleman, dressed in somewhat strange clothes, sprinting up to him. After reaching Barnabas, the Composer brothers fell, onto a crate, in a sitting position. Flat wiped his brow with a handkerchief, thankfully offered by Barnabas.

"You're late." Barnabas stated, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Flat replied, laughing apologetically, "Hence the marathon."

Barnabas laughed at Flat's comment before continuing, "We've held the curtain for a while now, and people are starting to talk."

Flat had been silent until now, "Ehhh... Well, you'll have to hold it just a little longer."

Barnabas' eyes widened, "What?! I've held it for half an hour; I can't do it for much longer!"

Sharp started walking forward, Flat soon following suit, "Sorry, but we believe the princess expects us."

Barnabas started yelling after the brothers when they were a were a fair distance away, "B-b-but what about the concert?!"

The brothers continued walking.

* * *

Zelda paced around the room like a caged Wolfos; paranoia was starting to tamper with her.

_Where are they?_ She thought,_ Any moment, he could just walk straight and usurp father's position at knife-point... Or whatever weapons they use..._

A knock at the door almost made the princess leap out of her skin.

"C-come in..." Zelda answered with the most stable voice she could hope to conjure up.

Fortunately, when the door opened, it was only a guard "Alright, highness?" He asked, looking a bit concerned at Zelda's sudden shakiness.

Zelda sighed in relief, "Yes, Viscent, I'm just waiting for someone."

Viscent raised his eyebrows. "Ah, that is almost the same reason that I entered in the first place; the Sharp brothers have arrived and are asking if you are at home. Should I let them in?"

Zelda nodded, "Yes, they are the ones I'm waiting for."

Viscent left the room and, after a few voices, the brothers entered and bowed. Zelda hardly returned the favor before walking to the door and poked her head out.

"You're late." She said, still looking.

Sharp cleared his throat nervously, glanced at his brother, and replied, "Yes, we are aware of that; Barnabas is a nervous wreck."

Zelda closed the door and looked back at her company.

"Who?"

"Our agent, he schedules our concerts"

Rubbing her hands together nervously, Zelda walked back to the door and checked again.

"Look," Flat said, after sighing impatiently, "can we make this quick? We're half an hour late, the audience is waiting, and Barnabas has probably wetted himself twenty times over alr- OOF!"

Sharp removed his elbow from his brother's rib, glaring with eyes that said "Quiet, that talk could get us arrested!"

Zelda closed the door again and looked at both the brother's.

"The Sun Song... Is the project still in progress?"

Flat nodded.

Zelda, instead of checking the door again, resumed her earlier pacing. "Have you heard about my father's consideration for this... Ganondorf?"

Sharp nodded. "Yes, we have, and the villager's don't like it one bit."

"The name makes my skin crawl." Flat squeezed in, "I suppose all Gerudos have that effect... Let me guess... Are you suspicious?"

Zelda faced the brother's with a stern look, making her appear years older than she truly was.

"Of course I am! Gerudos don't just abandon their tribe, let alone by their king!"

Sharp, taken aback by Zelda's outburst, as was Flat, asked hesitantly, "So what does this have to do with us?"

Zelda, after calming down with a few deep breaths, answered, "He's been counting down the days for this concert like a little boy for The Picori Festival,  
and you know how much stronger The Sun Song is rumored among The Hylian Guard..."

You could hear a pin drop...

"Maybe..." Flat suggested, "... He just really likes music?"

"Annoyance at music isn't my idea of enjoyment." Zelda said bluntly, giving an unamused look. "My suspicion is that he's ready to hunt down you... And the song..."

Zelda walked back to the door, but instead of checking it, she opened wide.

"Well," Zelda resumed with a sigh, "I hope you'll change your mind about next year's festival."

The brother's, quickly adopting the ruse, proceeded to continue through the door, and Conversed in the same manner, as if the actual topic had been completely forgotten. Soon, they were headed back to the theater.

* * *

Flat was tuning a violin when a knock came at the dressing room door. Opening it, Barnabas looked out to see the visitor.

Afterwards, he walked over, noticeably shaken, to the brothers.

"Th-That new recruit..."

"Ganondorf?" Sharp asked, tensing up as well.

Barnabas nodded, "He asks if he could visit you after the show."

The brothers looked at each other, and the same thought crossed both minds...

Flat was the one to give the answer.

"We'll see... Actually, no; we plan to kick back after this; just autographs, no appointments. Got that Barnabas?"

Barnabas nodded and, after relaying the answer, some angry grumbling could be heard, finalized by the violent sound of the rear door slamming shut, unnerving Barnabas even more.

"_Jeez!_" Sharp interjected, "_Somebody's_ got anger issues."

* * *

Accurate to the brother's wishes, Barnabas admitted no-one into the dressing room once the brothers finished the autographs, and now, the brother's had just exited through the rear door, Barnabas locking it afterwards and going his own way, And finally walking on the road to the inn when a heavy voice spoke up.

"The famous Composer Brothers!"

The brother's turned round to see a man striding towards them. he was dark-skinned, red-haired, wearing dark clothing, and topped off with a ruby pinned on his forehead. When the man finally reached conversation distance of the brothers, he stopped and smiled a wide, toothy grin.

Flat took a quick bow, "Yes, and you are?"

"Ganondorf!" The man answered, returning the bow, though it was much more graceful and flashy, while at the same revealing the crimson cape on his back.

Sharp stood stock still as Flat and Ganondorf conversed, replaying their conversation with the princess thousands of times. Only one thing pulled him back to the present:

"I hope you'll forgive me if this sounds a bit forward, but I have heard about this rumor... What was it called?"

Flat hesitated, "Erm... ... The Sun Song?..."

Ganondorf snapped his fingers, "Yes, that's it! I think my memory might be going... Anyway, I've been quite interested in this rumor, And though since I pretty much know that you'll deny its existence, I still have to hear it for myself: Are the rumors true? You see, I-"

"These rumors," Sharp interrupted, positioning himself in front of Flat, "None of us have no idea of the how, why, and where, that these rumors exist, and we are eagerly awaiting the end of these rumors, because frankly, we are growing quite tired of the question you have asked." Sharp bowed again. "We thank you for your company, however short this visit was, and also wish you good night."

Ganondorf bowed again as well, though once the brothers turned their backs to continue their way, he narrowed his eyes in a venomous glare before turning round to go his own way, opposite to that of the brothers.

* * *

" 'We Thank you for your company' " Flat quoted mockingly in a distorted voice, "Even though having the door slammed in your face has likely made you completely livid, making you want nothing more than to kill us." Flat turned to his elder brother, sarcastic demeanor still intact, "You're a _rreeaall_ charmer."

"We don't have any proof" Sharp stated bluntly, "You can't just trust suspicion; don't jump to conclusions... Besides, weren't _you_ the skeptical one?"

Flat raised an eyebrow. "I though _you_ were skeptical!"

A sudden noise, like a clashing of metal, broke the conversation. After hearing hurried footsteps, like running, the brothers took off running, fueled only by fear of the unknown.

* * *

Sharp reached the inn's entrance first, only to stop and catch his breath. When Flat arrived soon after, he put a hand to his ear, noticing that the footsteps had ceased.

"Think we lost 'em?"

"Let's hope so." Sharp said as he took out his own key, the one they had to get them in and out of the inn, and slipped it into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door.

* * *

Up in their room, Sharp put his fingers between the folds of the blinds and pried to peek out the window.

"Any idea what that was?" Flat asked as he collapsed onto an armchair.

Sharp was silent before answering, "... No... And I hope we never experience that again."

At the sound of a fist pounding the door, Flat leaped out of the chair and swiftly grabbed a fire stoker, frightened but ready for combat, should the situation call for it.

"Start packing!" A voice shrieked in panic.

"It's Barnabas!" Sharp declared, hurriedly opening the door.

Barnabas burst in, almost crushing Sharp between the door and the wall, and grabbed the nearest suitcase and dresser drawer, Making garments of all sorts flying through the air.

"What in Nayru's Ocean, Barnabas?" Flat cried, "Have you gone _mad_?"

Barnabas immediately started shoving the nearest clothes into the suitcase.

"I said start packing!" Barnabas repeated, still packing.

"But why?" Sharp asked, finally recovering from his Hammer-and-Anvil incident.

"Stalfos! They're coming this way!"

"Stalfos?" Sharp cried, unable to believe his own ears.

Suddenly, the room was chaos! All three people were dashing to and fro! Grabbing possessions right and left!

"As if the stories weren't bad enough!" Flat stated.

Barnabas threw his hands into the air, looking back at the door, thinking he heard something.

"I don't care if they come from The Tarm Ruins or a cuckoo egg, all I know is that they're raiding houses faster than you can say 'Beanstalk', and judging by their path, the inn is smack dab in the middle!"

At that, the footsteps started up, again igniting great fear!

"Speak of Demise!" Barnabas cried, pulling a dresser to the front of the door, sending a lamp and one or two knickknacks shattering on the floor, just as hands started hammering the door.

"Great thinking!" Flat deadpanned, rolling his eyes, "But that's our only way out!"

In response, Barnabas threw one of the suitcases through the window, sending a storm of glass into the cold, night air, then gesturing to the open gap.

"You can't be serious!" Sharp cried in disbelief.

"One of the audience left their wagon their! the roof might break your fall!"

" '_Might_'?"

Flat hastily grabbed Sharp's hand.

"No time for questions!"

At that, the brothers leaped out of the window, leaving Barnabas alone in the room.

The agent snatched up the fire stoker Flat held not long ago just the door gave away.

* * *

As Barnabas said, the brothers came crashing down on a wagon-roof, the ride was... Uncomfortable to say the least, but they were alive and uninjured, save for a few cuts. After getting up, the brothers grabbed their luggage, and took off! Armor-clad skeletons not ten feet behind!

* * *

The next day, Barnabas, The Composer Brothers, and many more were found killed. Barnabas stabbed through the lung; the brothers found in a back alley, pockets obviously searched, luggage savagely torn apart; and all the others killed in all manner of ways.

The End

* * *

** Wow, I never thought it'd take me a whole month to complete this... Anyway, aside for a few cheesy moments, I'm glad I finally finished it.**

**Thx & God bless. ~RLS legacy.**


End file.
